The Butler Bros: Containment Series Book 1: Political Chaos
by than996
Summary: The miners rush to Politics Village to confront Mayor Fudger and kick him from office. But something strange and abnormal is lurking about...


The Butler Bros: Containment Series Book 1: Political Chaos

Chapter 1

Chad, Chrisbutler2765, and Than996 rushed to Politics Village. Chad gasped at the largeness of the "village." He bumped Chris. 'I thought you said this was a village! THIS IS A CITY!' Chris shrugged. 'Okay, so I bent the truth a bit, so what? We aren't here for sightseeing. We're here to stop David Fudger.' Than and Chad laughed. 'You're kidding, right? Chris stared at them coldly and raised an eyebrow. They stopped laughing. Righhhhttttt...' Than said and coughed. 'You guys said you would tell me, so tell me! How did you meet this David Fudger? And is that his building, the really big one? With the F.C. on the front?' 'Fudger Communications. Than said with disgust and curled a fist. That place rots.' Chris faced Chad. 'Before the purge of Pickaxe Village, we traveled to Politics Village because we heard Minecraftia had political trouble. She needed a Mayor to run her. Of course, David Fudger ran for that position. I disagreed because Fudger Enterprises, later renamed to be Fudger Communications, was a company buried with filth. And, of course, Fudger had married Laura Stone, a famous Council member of Politics Village. That gave him an advantage, too much of an advantage. He was elected Mayor, despite our protests. We retired back to our small house somewhere in the village. By then, the Fudger Com. building was made. I learned that the company housed some dark secret. But I didn't have time to investigate further because we learned of the Herobrine purge and went to stop it.' Chad took this all in. 'What now?' Than looked up at the tower. He raised a fist. 'I say we go up there and give Fudger a piece of our mind!' 'No! Chris said. We have to hold back and find out what this company is hiding. Anyway, Fudger's the Mayor! He could have us arrested, maybe even killed! C'mon, we need to get back to our house, then we can formulate a plan of action.' They agreed and fell back.

Chapter 2

Chrisbutler2765 piled through his notes. Chad looked around the house while Than996 made muffins. 'MUFFINS?!' Chad was shocked. 'Yep.' Than said as he went into the basement where Chris was still surfing. 'I can't find it! I was this close to finding it out! THIS CLOSE! Just one little incy-wincy equation and I've figured out what his plan is!' He slammed his fist against the wall. Suddenly some weird box thing flicked on. 'What's that?' Chad asked. 'Oh, that. That's a TeleVision, I built it from my knowledge of the real world. I always leave the channel on the News Station.' The text said _"Mayor David Fudger to reveal secret equation."_ Chris turned his attention to the screen as Fudger spoke._'My faithful Miners! The moment has come...the moment you've all been waiting for! The moment that will change Minecraftia and her citizens. Now, before I reveal my shocking secret, I would just like to take a minute to remind us of the hardships and losses we suffered at the hands of that creature Herobrine and the fallen hero Steve! I would like to thank those two brave miners who saved us from those creatures. Oh, wait, who where they? Oh, yes! That's it! Chrisbutler2765 and his brother, Than996! I thank you for supporting your world and village! We won't be needing your services anymore! Now...the equation is..._ 'How did he know we were here?! And why did he say he wouldn't be needing our serv- Oh no.' Chris quickly lifted up a piece of metal and under it was a piece of TNT ready to go off. 'OUT! Chris yelled. OUT!' The three miners rushed out as the bomb blew, destroying the only rally point they had. Chris got up, as did his fellow companions, and clenched his teeth. 'How did he know we were there? HOW?! He suddenly went white. Laura. Laura. Why, Laura? He looked down. I should never have trusted you.' Chad strode up to him. 'What exactly was your relationship with Laura Stone?' Chris looked at him and shed a tear. 'I trusted her with my life...in Minecraftia anyway. She was the only miner to ever be a true friend. C'mon, we need to find and confront Fudger. He's the key to this mess.' They met back up at the Politics Village Town Hall. Chris kicked the door down, and they strode into the Mayor's office. As soon as the door opened, Chris pounced in. 'FUDGER! He snarled. 'AHH!' An orange and white haired man with a grey coat with the pin MAYOR hid under his desk. WE NEED TO TALK!' Chris grabbed Fudger, lifting him up, equipped his sword, and prepared to kill the Mayor. His calm eyes now turned to mints of rage.

Chapter 3

'Stop lying to these people! Chrisbutler2765 yelled. NOW!' 'Bro, NO!' Than996 leaped but Chris shrugged him off. Chris's sword bared on Fudger's neck. It was only when seeing the soft blue eyes and the beautiful blonde hair of the girl in the scarlet dress that Chris stood down. 'Laura. He said softly. I didn't want you to see me like this. He stood up. Than, Chad, come. And the next sentence he said with almost a snarl. We'll expose Fudger Communications's evil deeds some other way.' The group left, their leader now back to normal. 'I know, I just know. The company houses a dark secret. Our next plan of action should be to infiltrate Fudger Com. itself.' 'ARE YOU INSANE?! I like your style.' Chad grinned, and gave Than996 a high-five. Chris facepalmed. 'Stop joking AROUND! This is serious! I think I spotted something that said CONFIDENTIAL: FUDGER COMMUNICATIONS. If we can only snag that file, we could find out what he's planning. Except, it's hopeless, because HE BLEW UP ALL MY WORK! Come on, I've got another place we can stay...and, the secret is, I duplicated my work, just in case something like this happened.' They ran, but suddenly spun around to see Fudger on a screen. _'My dear Miners! If you see these rogues, please report them immediately!' _A picture of Chris attacking the mayor showed up on the screen, and the message repeated itself. 'Why, that little- Chad started but was pulled down an alley. 'Shh! Than wispered. Patrolmen!' Miners in blue suits that said M.P.D (Minecraftia Police Department) checked the area for "rogues." They shook their heads at one another and left, going to check another area. Those rogues slipped away into the shadows, heading towards their new rally point.

Chapter 4

Fudger pressed a secret button on his monitor. A shadowed figure appeared to him. The figure popped a cigarette into his mouth. Fudger spoke. 'Sir, all goes according to plan. I have framed the three miners. And we are close to launching Operation Containment.' The figure sounded shocked. 'Three?! There are only two, you imbecile! Unless...oh, yes! Continue with the operation! G.W out!' The screen went blank, and Fudger picked up the Fudger Communications Confidential file.


End file.
